Distractions
by ThreeBulletsAtTheDangerParade
Summary: More Percabeth fluff, anyone? It was funny, even without being there, Percy still found away to distract Annabeth.


**Title: Distraction**

**Summary: The ability to distract someone without even being there is a gift to some a curse to others.**

**Pairings: Percabeth**

**Date written: 8/12/10**

**Words: 1,307**

I smiled; I had finally finished another design of Olympus. I continued to type on my laptop, wanting to get another design done.

But apparently, like usual, the Fates aren't on my side.

Why you ask? Because they chose this moment to send Mr. Sexy Son of Poseidon over.

He smirked and sat down next to me at the picnic table. He was wearing a sleeveless, V-neck, blue shirt. It clung to his chest and muscles tightly, with black swim trunks, and sandals. He sat open legged, his arms resting on the wooden planks and was facing away from the table, his back was pressed against it.

"Hey Wise Girl." I rolled my eyes:

"Percy." He pouted causing me to chuckle. "What do you want?"

"What do you mean? Can't I come to visit my girlfriend?" I rolled my eyes again, but the girly thoughts erupted in my head when he said girl friend. Damn Aphrodite must be messing with my head.

"What ever you say, Bud."

He laughed and I was momentarily distracted by the sound. Damn him.

"So, whatcha workin' on?" He asked sounding very much like a male teenage version of Isabella from _Phineas and Ferb_.

"Well what does it look like?" He pouted again. "Well, if you must know, Seaweed Brain, more plans for Olympus." He nodded.

"Figures." He muttered and I chuckled:

"Figures? What are you ever implying Seaweed Brain?" Percy shrugged and I looked back at the laptop:

"Doesn't matter." I glanced at him a moment later to see him looking at me intently.

"What?" He laughed and put his hands up.

"Sorry. Just your nose scrunched up when you were looking at your plans and it looked utterly adorable." He said it like it was no big deal, but I was blushing a bright shade of red.

"Uh, thanks." I said turning slowly away from his face.

"Hmmhm." His voice rumbled in his throat and I inwardly groaned knowing that once again I was caught off guard by him and the things he does. He was going to be the death of me.

A couple moments later his hands circled my waist.

"Percy!" he brought me closer to him, until I was resting against his chest.

"What is it Wise Girl?" He chest vibrated under me and I sunk into him even more.

"This!" I waved my arms around. "Stop trying to distract me!" He 'hmmhm-ed' again.

"I'm distracting you?" I blushed, crap. He knows.

"Yes! Now please I need to get to my work!" I could tell he was smirking now.

"I'm not even here. You can still work, your arms are free." He picked up my arms and waved them around like how I had done earlier. "See? Not even here." I groaned he wasn't going to leave. I started typing again and he began to play with my hair.

"Percy…"

"Sorry, I just don't know why you like to wear it up. It's much prettier down." I blushed again. He put his lips on my ear, "Go back to work." I nodded numbly, but I was still getting over the fact that lips were still by my ear and his minty breath was swirling around my face.

I closed my eyes and sunk into him, enjoying the smell of wilderness, campfire smoke, and ocean that came with him. I could feel a dreamy expression on my face and the smile on his lips.

I looked at him to see one of his few actual smiles. Like actual smile, not a smirk or grin or even those sexy crooked grins. Nope, it was a smile and not only a smile, but a smile from Percy Jackson. One reserved just for _moi._

He moved so his lips were resting in the crook of my neck. Slyly he gave a small kiss, followed by a lick, then a nibble, then another lick, followed by a kiss ect. He was such a neck person. But honestly?

It was intoxicating.

I moaned before I could stop myself. Percy looked up at me bewildered and I was blushing crimson.

"Sorry." I muttered and I quickly turned my head away from him. I knew he was going to laugh but instead he surprised me by grabbing my chin and lifting my face to his.

"Annabeth, what do you have to be sorry for?"

I opened my mouth but Percy silenced me with a quick but lingering kiss. He shook his head.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Anna." He gave me another kiss and smirked. "Besides _that_ was utterly _sexy_." I sat there staring at him like a fish. What was he talking about? I'm Annabeth Chase nerdy daughter of Athena, and the only reason I was dating such a great guy was the fact that I was his best friend. How _that _happened I'd never know especially when I had been such a bitch.

As if reading my thoughts, he growled –and _that _was a sexy sound- and grabbed my face in both of his hands.

"Don't you ever think those thoughts, Annabeth. You _are _beautiful. More than beautiful… I can't even begin to express how beautiful you are and I'm the lucky one to have someone like you. Someone who can look at me and want to be with me with all of my faults. Annabeth any guy would jump at the chance to date you. You hear me?"

I nodded, wide eyed but I still didn't really believe him. He shook his head.

"What can I do to make you believe me, Annie?" Sighing he wrapped his arms tighter around my waist. "Do you trust me?" Surprised by the change of topic I gave a very intelligent reply:

"Uh?" He smiled a little.

"I said: do you trust me?"

I nodded. "Yeah, with my life." He smiled again.

"Then believe me when I say, you _are _beautiful." I sighed and turned back to my work. He continued to kiss my neck and playing with my hair. His hands were making burning circles in my skin where he pulled up my shirt. He started to move the collar of my shirt and his lips trailed after. As for my work? Not going to happen with him here.

"Percy… Percy please. I need to work." He sighed and I thought he was going to give me a snappy comment and continue to ignore my half-hearted wishes. But he's Percy so of course he surprised me by moving his arms away and standing up. I looked at him and he looked like he wanted to say something.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind." He shook his head. "I'll catch up with you later." And with that he sauntered over to the Stoll brothers and was quickly laughing at some joke. I stood there bewildered. I shook my head and returned to my work.

I was working for a bit when I started to lean back only to find that Percy's hard chest wasn't there. I steadied my breath and continued to work but my mind constantly moved to how graceful his hands were or the way his breath circled around me or the kissing pattern on my neck or— you get the idea.

I started to squirm and before I knew it, work wasn't any where in my head, all my thoughts were of that boy. I missed his warmth and I wanted to know what he was going to say. I growled,

Damn him! Even without being here he's distracting me!

**And chapter dos is done! I like this one actually… ha-ha.**

**~Peace Love and Percy~**

**Emma**


End file.
